A Certain Journey
by GKForte044
Summary: A certain girl named Misaka Mikoto, who was living in New Bark Town, was given a task by Prof. Elm to raise a Pokemon to help him on his research. But who can ever think that this simple request can challenge her to her limits as a trainer.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is GKForte044 speaking and welcome to my first crossover story!

But before we start, let me clear you something.

1\. Esper abilities are ABSENT in this fanfic. Because I don't know how to write a trainer Mikoto if she had the Electromaster ability…

2\. This is based on the hacked Pokemon game called "Pokemon Liquid Crystal" by LinkandZelda and how I play it. If you haven't played that game, this story is a spoiler itself. You're warned. But to make the story thrilling, I'll add some parts that were not in the game. After all, it's a Crossover, right?

3\. I'll try to update as soon as I can. But during school days and writer block days, I'll update this story very slowly.

4\. And the last one, I will only say this once for the whole story itself. I don't own anything! Everything used in this story belongs to their respective owners.

With that done, let's start this story!

* * *

Chapter 01 - Start

The morning sun shine in the whole Johto region, signaling that a new day have started. Pidgey's and Spearow's began tweeting and flying around the sky, giving the region itself a beautiful sky full of Flying type Pokemons at the start of the day. Some civilian have start their daily work. Some Trainers already start training since 6:00 AM in the morning and some kids are playing outside their houses…

Well… "Some" of them…

In a certain house located in New Bark Town in the southern part of this region called Johto, there is a 14 years old, hazel haired girl, sleeping peacefully on her bed. She was currently wearing a yellow green pajama's with green colored frog printed all over it. She was hugging her white pillow tightly like there is no tomorrow. She was smiling widely… and even drooling at her pillow meaning that she's really enjoying her dreams. You can even ask yourself what kind of dream she was having…

*KRING! KRING! KRING!*

The alarm clock near her bed suddenly rang, making the young girl leave her dreamland and lazily open her hazel colored eyes. She pressed the button on the top of the digital clock and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning already?" she asked herself before letting out a loud yawn. She slowly sat up on her bed and stretched her arms upward until she get satisfied that her spinal cord straiten. She yawned one more time before she slowly stood up from her bed. Walking in a zombie-like manner, the young girl made her way to the bathroom not too far from her own room. She closed the door and opened the faucet. She collected some water using her hands and splashed it on her face before staring at the mirror.

The girl keeps staring at her own reflection in the mirror for more than a minute before giving another sigh. She opened the cabinet behind the mirror and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and start to clean her teeth. When she's done, she slowly removed her green pajamas and put them on the bin close to the door. She walked on the other room inside the bathroom separated by a blue curtains and sounds of running water can be heard next to that. Its seems that in this world full of strange creatures, some things stay the same.

After 30 minutes the young girl made her way down to the first floor of their house. She was wearing a green long sleeved jacket, a white blouse as an undershirt, a black mini skirt, a yellow pair of shorts and a small hairpin that keep her hair at place.

"Good morning, mom." The girl greeted the woman in the living room, who was happily chatting with a friend on the living room.

"Good morning, Mikoto-chan! Do you have a nice sleep?" replied the woman, who looks exactly like her. Although, the woman looks more mature than Mikoto…

"Yeah."

"Good morning, Mikoto-chan! It's been a while since I last saw you. How are you?" the friend of her mother suddenly asked making Mikoto smile.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"Glad to hear that. It's been so long since I last visited here. My work in Radio Tower in Golden Rod city made me busy these pass days."

"I see…"

"Hmm-mm!Misuzu-san, your daughter really grows fast!"

"Ahaha! Is that so?" Misuzu laugh. "Oh, by the way, Mikoto-chan, I prepared some pancakes in the kitchen. Why don't you eat first?"

"Okay." It was Mikoto's short reply before going at the kitchen, leaving her mother and her friend chat alone in the living room. She grabbed some plate and fork before putting 2 layers of pancake and chocolate syrup on top. She put it in the dining table and sat at the chair before she start eating.

When she's done, she put her plate in the sink and washes them.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Misuzu suddenly said. "Mikoto-chan, I just got your PokeGear back from the repair shop!"

"Hmm?Really?"Mikoto replied before she walk back to the living room with a towel on her hands.

"Yeah. Here." Musuzu said and stood up from her seat. She reached for her pocket and handed her daughter a color grey device called PokeGear. "Also, Prof. Elm told me that he wanted you to do something for him. I think it's important so you should give him a visit on his lab. And one more thing, here is my phone number in case of emergency." She continued and type some number in her daughter's PokeGear. When she's done, she gave it back to Mikoto.

"Thanks mom. I'll be leaving then." Mikoto said with a smile and go to the front of the door while putting on her bag on the way. She put on her shoes before going outside.

* * *

 _'The sun is too bright_ ' she thought while looking at the sky with her right arm on her forehead, shielding them from the sun. It's only 9:00 in the morning but the sun was already too bright according to her. Prof. Elm's lab is not that far from their house however, that's also not too close. It took her a five minutes' walk before she can reach the lab of the said professor.

She knock at the door twice before opening it.

"Prof. Elm! Mom said that you wanted me to do something for you." Mikoto shouted still holding the doorknob.

"Yes. Please come inside." A voice of a middle aged man answered Mikoto. She just nod and close the door behind her and walk toward the man. When the man saw her, he stood up from his seat and walk closer to the young girl. "I wanted to ask you a favor. I'm conducting a new Pokemon research right now. I was wondering if you can help me with it, Mikoto."

"What is it then?"

"You see… I'm writing a paper that I want to present at a conference. But there is something I don't understand yet. So! I'd like you to raise a Pokemon that I recently caught! Is that okay?"

"Hmm…. Okay! That sound fun! I'll help you, Professor!" Mikoto replied happily.

"Thanks, Mikoto! You're a great help!" Prof. Elm said happily. "When I announce my findings, I'm sure we'll delve a bit deeper into the many mysteries of Pokemon. You can count on it!" he continued. Mikoto was about to say something but she was cut off when the computer on the desk beeped.

*Be-be-beep!*

"Hmm?" Prof. Elm hummed and walk back to his desk.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Hmm… Oh, hey! I got an e-mail!" he replied and open the e-mail and read it silently. "… Hm…. Uh-huh….. okay." He finished reading and walk back on the front of Mikoto. "Hey, listen. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time it's real. It is intriguing but we're busy with our Pokemon research…"

"Oh…" it was the brunette's short reply.

"Wait! I know! Mikoto, can you go in our place?"

"Okay. Sure." Mikoto replied and Prof. Elm walked on the long table in the right side of the room.

"I wanted you to raise one of the Pokemon contained in these Balls." Prof. Elm said while pointing at the three PokeBalls on the table. "You'll be that Pokemon's first partner, Mikoto!"

"Partner?" she whispered on herself.

"Go on. Pick one!" Prof. Elm said.

Mikoto slowly walk toward the table with both excitement and nervousness painted over her face. She stared at the three balls on the top of the table and stared at the transparent red top layer of the balls. On the ball on the left side, there is a color dark blue colored creature with flames flowing out from its back. Meanwhile, on the right side there is a green colored creature with a giant leaf on the top of its head. And finally, on the middle, there is a blue colored crocodile with a yellow V on its stomach. In all three of them, only the crocodile look up at her. She gasped a little in surprise that all of the sudden, the crocodile look up on her. So she grabbed the middle PokeBall and stared at the creature inside through the transparent top of the ball.

"Hm! Totodile is your choice. It's one worth raising! So, Mikoto, you've decided on the Water PokemonTotodile?" Prof. Elm asked. It takes like a minute for the brunette to reply. But before she do so, she smiled at the ball on her palm.

"Yes, Professor! I'll take this one!" Mikoto said and it seems like the Totodile inside the ball was jumping in joy. "This Pokemon is really quite energetic!" she added.

"Ahaha! It must be happy that you choose it. By the way, while you're at it, why don't you give it a nickname?"

"A nickname? Hmm…"Mikoto wondered while cupping her chin with her left index finger. "Fera! His name would be Fera!"

"Fera, eh? That's kinda unique… but since it's already yours, I have no rights to disapprove your choice."

"I'm watching you Elm!" a female voice suddenly breaks the silence between them.

"Who the hell was that!?" Elm suddenly asked and look around but saw no one. "Anyway… Mr. Pokemon lives a little bit beyond Cherrygrove, the next city over. It's almost a direct route there so you can't miss it. If your Pokemon is hurt, you should heal it with the machine on my right. Feel free to use it anytime. You should be OK but just in case I'll give you my phone number. Call me if something's up." He continued and Mikoto type his number on her PokeGear.

"Thanks, Professor!" Mikoto said and with that, she leaved the Lab.

* * *

When Mikoto stepped outside the lab, she stretched both of her arms upward.

"Now that was surprising." She told herself. "Who can ever think that I'll be a trainer today?" she continued but her thought was cut off when the PokeBall on her belt suddenly opened. A white light escaped from the ball and it turned to a shape of a Totodile. The Totodile, named Fera, stared at Mikoto before rising both of his arms on the air.

"Totodile!" he said with a big smile on his face and Mikoto smiled back at him.

"Do you want to walk with me, Fera?"

"Toto!" his reply made the young girl smile.

"Okay! Let's go then! To Cherrygrove City!"

* * *

A/N: first chapter done! Whee! I was planning to make this chapter end after the fight with the rival but I don't have the energy to write it until there… -_-

This story just pop out on my mind while I'm playing Pokemon Liquid Crystal with my character named 'Mikoto'. So I asked myself, "What if the real Misaka Mikoto is the trainer here instead of Kris who was named after Mikoto?" And so, this story was born… forgive my brain for this random idea…

Anyway, the Totodile is a male so I'll refer it as 'he'. 'Fera' is the nickname I gave to my Totodile and it was from 'FERAligatr' which is the name of Totodile's final form.

Mikoto's rival here is a GIRL. And yes, obviously, it's not Silver. And she's not an OC either… as for her name, it will be a secret until I upload the next chapter :)

Please review and tell me what do you guys think of this story -GKForte044


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Rivalry part 1

 **06/13/16** \- Added some line break to avoid confusion... and to look cool XD

will edit chapter 1 later...

* * *

After leaving the Lab of Prof. Elm, Mikoto, along with her new Pokemon, Fera, headed to the west part of the New Bark town. Upon leaving the town, they reach Route 29, a small route leading to Cherrygrove City. Even though the route is small, it's still hard for her and Fera to reach Cherrygrove City. When she stepped on the tall grass a Pidgey suddenly jumped at her.

"Pid!" it roared out.

"Woah! Fera, use Scratch!" she quickly command out.

Fera jumped in the front of the Pidgey right after he heard his trainer's command. Using his sharp claws, Fera slashed the Pidgey on its face down to its stomach. The wild Pidgey shake its head a little before charging at Fera once again. He was hit by a tackle attack.

"Fera!"Mikoto shouted and she watched her Totodile fall on the ground. "Fera, are you okay?"

"Totodile!" Fera replied while standing up slowly. He wipe the bullets of sweat on his forehead and continue to stare at the Pidgey.

' _That must be a critical hit._ ' She thought, recalling some of her lessons in the Pokemon Academy. "Okay, Fera, one more time! Scratch!"

Fera gritted his teeth before he charged at the Pidgey's direction with his claw ready once more. The wild Pidgey dodged his charging by flying atop of him but Fera still tried to scratch it.

The Pidgey instantly fall in the ground when the attack hit it. Both Mikoto and Fera stared at the Pidgey but the Pidgey didn't move at all.

"Looks like it fainted…" she said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Toto…"

"Say, Fera, are you sure you're okay?" Mikoto asked but before Fera can even reply, flapping sounds can be heard behind them. They both look at the origin of the sounds and saw 10 wild Pidgeys preparing to charge at them at the same time.

"Crap! RUN!" Mikoto shouted in the top of her lung before she grab Fera and run away.

She was currently ignoring everything on the way. The people that try to talk to her, the items she can spot on the way, the tall grasses, and so on. With just a level 5 Totodile on her team, there is no way she can even win on 10 Pidgeys especially that Fera received a critical hit from the last battle.

Silence filled the aura between the two and only Mikoto's pants, the sound of moving grass, flapping wings and those Pidgey's growl can be heard.

"Totodile." Fera suddenly break the silence between him and his partner.

"I know you don't wanna run." She replied without looking at him. "But there is no way we can even win with their number!"

Understanding the situation, Fera suddenly climb on Mikoto's left shoulder. The girl just gave him a clueless look without even stopping on her tracks. Fera sighed and let out a terrifying glare at the Pidgey's and instantly, they run away in fear.

"Woah. What did you do?"

"Totodile!" he replied. Without understanding what on earth Fera was saying, Mikoto just let a small smile before they continue on Cherrygrove city… only to find out that they are already in the front of the sign that says 'Welcome to Cherryrove City' because of their nonstop running…

* * *

When they first arrived to the city, the first thing they did is to visit the Pokemon Center. She needed to heal Fera so they are prepared when they continue to the next route. she exited the Pokemon Center and stared at her surroundings. "Man…" she said "I don't know a single thing about this place…" she continued and sighed.

"Toto?"

"Ahh, don't worry, I'm fine. I just don't know too much about this town."

"Am I hearing a young lady complaining about her knowledge of this city?" a voice of the old man suddenly said. The duo both look behind them and saw an old man with a large basket on his back.

"Woah! You surprised me there!"

"I apologize for it. Anyway, are you new here?"

"Umm… yes."

"Then come with me. I'll give you a small tour."

"I'm sorry. But we didn't come here for tours. I'm currently running an errand. However, you can help us out by telling us where is Mr. Pokemon's house."

"Mr. Pokemon... Pokemon... Ahh! The researcher?"

"Yeah."

"His house were located there." The old man said, pointing on the grassland in the northern part of the small town. "Its not too far from here. Just walk straight forward and you will see a small house."

"Ahh. Thank you." She thanked the old man and carry Fera on her arms. Without wasting any more time, she ran on the route just in the north of Cherrygrove City.

* * *

"Bye! Take care!" Prof. Elm happily shouted while waving on a young girl walking away from his laboratory. The young girl only waved back at him with a smile before she make her way to the exit of the town.

Without removing the smile on his face, he turn reenter his lab.

"Just one more remaining. What should I do to it?" He said to himself while stretching his arms.

His smile faded when a lion like Pokemon jump on the window. The Pokemon glared at him with its crimson colored eyes and a bluish electricity dance on its head, spiking up some of its black fur. Prof. Elm were speechless on the sudden appearance of a foreign Pokemon. He cannot even make a step with it glaring at him.

On the same window the black lion like Pokemon used, a young girl enter the lab and stand near the Pokemon. She had a blonde hair wearing a crimson scarf, a green jacket and a pair of jeans. Half of her face were hidden because of the red cap she wore. On her right shoulder, there is another Pokemon that's new to the eyes of the professor.

"A Luxray and a Ralts...? Who are you!?"

"Hmmm... Now how do I answer that..." She said, cupping her chin with her index finger. "Ahh! Lets just say... I'm a savior."

"Savior?"

"Yep~! Lux, use Roar!" She commanded. Without having a second thought, Lux the Luxray stomped one of its foot on the ground and send out a loud roar. The roar was loud enough to shatter all the glass window and the test tubes located near them. Because of the loud noise, Prof. Elm forced to close his eyes and cover his ears.

When Lux stopped, the young girl pat Lux's head and stared at the Ralts on her shoulder.

"Okay, were done~. Misora, teleport us out of here."

"Ru-ru!" The next thing Prof. Elm knows is the young girl's sudden disappearance as well as the last Pokeball on his desk.

* * *

Back at the route in the north of Cherrygrove, Mikoto stared at the small house located near the river. Taking a deep breath, she knocked twice at the door and enter.

"Excuse me..." She said while opening the door. She instantly caught the attention of the two old men sitting on the chair. One of them wears a lab coat, typing something at the computer while the other wears a regular shirt and pants, drinking a cup of tea. They stayed silent for some minutes before she continued her sentence. "Umm... My name is Misaka, from New Bark Town. I was sent by... Ahh!" Her sentence was cut off when Fera enter the house and start running around the whole room.

"Hmm? Misaka, wasn't it?" The one drinking the tea asked. "Is this Totodile yours?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry about Fera's actions..." She replied while grabbing Fera and resting him on her arms.

"Its okay. I'm Mr. Pokemon. You are sent by Prof. Elm, right?"

"Yes. I'm here to get the new discovery you said to an e-mail... Or something like that..."

"I see now that explains it." Replied Mr. Pokemon.

Putting his cup of tea back to its saucer, Mr. Pokemon stood up and walk to the other desk located near the edge of the room. He come back with an egg on his hands.

Mikoto scanned the egg for a bit. The egg have an exact same size as Fera and its grey color reminded her about steel. There's also a few black spots covering it but you wont notice them too much unless you rotate it.

"Here. Its a Pokemon egg but we never see ones like that before. I'm sure Prof. Elm would like to do a research about it." He said offering her the egg.

With Fera on her arms, there's no way for her to carry it carefully. So instead, she let Fera down on his feet and grab the grey colored egg from Mr. Pokemon's hands. Upon carrying it, her eyes widen a little. For an egg, this one sure is heavy. But she's sure that with enough strength, she can safely deliver it back to the professor. She also noticed its thick shell that can protect it from falls or something like that.

Without noticing, the man in the lab coat stood up and lift Fera above his head. He rotates him from left to right slowly, making sure that the little Totodile won't get dizzy.

"This is your first Pokemon, right?"

"Yes."

"I see. My name is Prof. Oak. I'm a professor from Pallet Town in Kanto Region. Since Elm trust you with this task, I wanted to trust you with another task as well."

"Huh?"

"Just a moment."

Prof. Oak put Fera back down and start to search inside the pocket of his lab coat. He pulled his hands out and held out a red device as big as a now popular handheld gaming system.

"This is a PokeDex. I upgrade it to get the information of other Pokemon from Kanto, Jotho and Hoenn. Thanks to another trainer, all the Pokemon located in Kanto have a record in the Pokedex. But it still lacking Jotho Pokemons. So I wanted you to complete the Pokedex for me. Will you do it?"

It takes a minute before Mikoto can decide but once she does, she try to hold the egg with one arm and take the PokeDex from Prof. Oak's hand.

"I will."

"Good." Prof. Oak said happily and eyed Fera once again. "Totodiles are very rare and only few trainers have one. Take a good care of it, Misaka... Um... I believe Misaka is your last name. Can you tell me your first name?"

"Mikoto." She replied with a smile. "Misaka Mikoto." And with that, she leaved the small house.

* * *

Mikoto stepped out of the house and closed the door right after Fera come out. She sighed and stared at the egg. There's no way for it to fit inside her bag. Looks like she have to walk and battle wild Pokemon with it on her arms. She wish that there's no other trainer who will challenge her in a battle in this condition-

"Ara, Ara, Misaka-san~" a female voice said in a cheerful tone.

"Speaking of the devil..." Mikoto whispered making sure that the other person cannot hear her sentence. There are only one person who call her like that whenever they met and she hate it when that actually happened.

Shooting a glare on the source of the voice, her hazel eyes met a young girl around the same age as her. She have a long blonde hair reaching down to her butt wearing a yellow colored dress and a handbag hang on her shoulder. The most surprising part is her amber colored eyes with a four pointed star on it... Which as she say, she is born that way.

"Shokuhou Misaki..." Mikoto whispered her name annoyingly.

"Oh good you remember my name~" Misaki said. Her eyes went down and saw Fera near Mikoto's foot.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just exploring the whole Jotho."

"Hah. As if you can really explore the whole Jotho."

"Anyway, Misaka-san, you're also a trainer now?"

"Huh? Also?"

"Yep~ do you know what they usually say?" She said an pull a Pokeball from her handbag. Mikoto gritted her teeth when she saw it.

"Tsk. Looks like I know where this thing is going..."

"When two trainers met, they have to battle."

* * *

 **A/N:** yessss... I know, it sucks -_- Very sorry about that.

I do apologize for the late update. College life prevent me from typing stories. Thanks for those who favorite and follow this story even though its not updated for a year.

 **Next on A Certain Journey**!: Rivalry Part 2

Mikoto Vs Misaki, Fera Vs who? and who's the mysterious trainer/thief/'savior' that appeared on Prof. Elm's lab? Find out in part 2 of Rivalry!

... and Forte-chan will promise that she wont take another year to write the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Rivalry part 2

"Yep~ do you know what they usually say?" Misaki said with a grin on her face. Using her gloved hand, she pull out a Pokeball from her handbag. The transparent top of the Pokeball let her see the Pokemon inside it but because of their distance, Mikoto cannot identify the creature inside the capsule. She gritted her teeth right after she shifted her gaze from the ball on the blonde's hand to her eyes.

"Tsk. Looks like I know where this thing is going..."

"When two trainers met, they have to battle." She finally said.

Tightening her grip on the egg she was carrying, the brunette's gaze slowly turned to a glare. Soon enough, a determined smile on her face followed.

"Fine then. We'll take you on. Go for it, Fera!"

She shouted. The Totodile quickly stepped in the front of her and immediately shifted to his fighting stance when he heard her voice. The blonde haired woman stared at Fera before letting out another smile.

'Water type neh~ looks like I pick the right one after all.'

"Lets go, Chicorita!" Misaki shouted and throw the Pokeball up in the air. It let out a loud 'pop' sound before releasing the mysterious creature inside.

As the light of the red laser faded, the Pokemon inside the capsule revealed its form. Its skin is color light green standing in all fours and a leaf as big as its body hangs on its head. Beads of small bulbs covered its neck forming like some kind of necklace. Its big, red eyes full of determination stared at the opponent right in the front of him.

'I see. So Prof. Elm also give her one huh?' Mikoto thought preparing herself for her first actual trainer battle. Looking at the blonde trainer again, she saw her smile playfully like she's taunting her.

"Fera, use your scratch attack!" She command.

Readying his sharp claws, Fera quickly dashed on the Chikorita's direction as fast as he can. However, before he could hit his opponent, Chikorita move out of the way making the attack miss. Fera didn't stop there. He keep on attacking Chikorita with his claws but he keep on dodging making every scratch he deliver miss. The situation made Fera use his unknown move of glaring at the opponent.

"Oh what's this? Looks like the Totodile is also short tempered as its trainer. Don't you agree, Misaka-san~?"

"Shut up!" She shouted and looked at Fera again. "Fera, don't lose your temper and keep on attacking."

"Shouldn't you say that to yourself~?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"But if I do I wont be able to tell Chikorita what to do. That seems to a little unfair dont you think?" Misaki replied with a smile "Chikorita, tackle attack!"

With his whole strength, Chikorita send a full body tackle at Fera. The force is enough for Fera to flew a few meters back. Before he can even recover, Chikorita does another tackle.

And another.

And another.

He's now doing a multiple tackle that always hits his opponent. The only thing Fera could do is to shoot a glare at the attacker everytime his attack hit him. Watching this, Mikoto gritted her teeth.

She cannot stand seeing Fera being hurt like that. And with Chikorita's strength, she knew that Fera won't last long enduring those attacks. She have to do something. As Fera's trainer she have to do something about this.

Suddenly, a strange beeping sound snapped her back to reality. With its volume, she can easily tell that the sound come from somewhere close. Too close... Like the pocket of her skirt. Mikoto pulled the one and only device in her pocket and stared at it. It was the PokeDex Prof. Oak gave to her a while ago. Its beeping wildly and the small light bulb keep on blinking like a Christmas light.

"Toto!"

She can't be lost in thought now. She's in the middle of a trainer battle and Fera needs her at this very moment. Without any second thought, Mikoto opened her PokeDex. The beeping sound stopped and the blank screen shine back to life. Looking at the small screen, she saw some information about Fera. His current level, ability, nature, and lastly the list of attacks he know how to use.

'Wait... Dont tell me Fera's using that attack since the start without me knowing?' She thought to herself. The battle is not yet over. Fera is still standing on the grassy battlefield but his current state is enough to tell both trainers that he will only last for one more hit. 'In that case...'

"Finish it off, Chikorita! One last tackle!"

"Dodge it, Fera!" Mikoto quickly command.

Fera successfully dodge the attack and now, Chikorita is completely open. This made both Misaki and Chikorita gasped in surprise.

"Wha-?!"

"Now use Rage!"

Suddenly, a red aura covered Fera's body. He focused all of the remaining strength on one part of his body until all the red aura only cover his right arm. Without wasting more time, he send a powerful punch that send Chikorita rolling on the ground. He tried to stand up but Chikorita doesn't have any strength to do so.

And that declares the winner of the battle.

Misaki's arm fall on her sides as she stared at Mikoto, now patting Fera's head.

"How..." She whispered.

"Mm?"

"How can that be possible? I can't understand how did you win!"

"Leer." Is Mikoto's only reply.

"Leer?"

"I didn't notice this at first too but as Fera keep on glaring at Chikorita, he's already using Leer. The PokeDex said that this attack lowers the foe's defense. Plus add his current frustration, I guess its the best to use Rage instead of Scratch."

Her explanation only made Misaki sigh and smile. She pointed the Pokeball at Chikorita and a red laser brought him back to its Pokeball.

"Well, a lost is a lost. I have to accept it. But when we see each other again, I promise I will win." And with another smile Misaki leave her and Fera alone. Mikoto only stared at her and watch her hair sway from left to right as she walk.

"I dont know if I will look forward for it or not..." Mikoto said before she let out a sigh. "Guess that warps it up. Lets go back to New Bark town... Ahh, can you still walk, Fera?"

"Toto!"

She was about to say something but she was interrupted by another beeping noise. This time, its from her PokeGear that was clipped on the strap of her body bag. Taking the small device, she answered the phone.

"Hello. Misaka here."

"Mikoto, where are you now?" Prof. Elm's voice can be heard from the other line.

"Ahh, professor. Were currently in the route above Cherrygrove City. Were about to go back to New Bark Town."

"Good. Can you come here quicker?"

"Huh? Sure... But what's wrong professor?"

"The other Pokemon was stolen away!"

"What?! Okay, okay, we'll be on our way!" Without wasting any more time, both Mikoto and Fera ran as quickly as they can to reach New Bark town.

* * *

In an unknown place at an unknown time, the blonde haired woman stand on a branch of a big tree with a Luxray sleeping beside her. On her hand, she hold her PokeGear with the Ralts on her shoulder curiously staring at the screen.

"So... Do you accept it?" A voice of a man on the other line said.

She doesn't like the tone of his voice so instead of just answering, she clicked her tongue and sat down.

"This is _NOT_ on our deal." The girl said angrily, but she make sure her voice is not loud enough to wake her Luxray. "You said that I'm going to free the last Pokemon. There's no way I'm selling her to you!"

"Her? You seem to know a lot about it even if you just stole it. But I'm reminding you, Kiiro, you can't give it back. And not following our orders, you know what will happen to them."

"Hah. Who says that I'm giving her back." The woman, who the person on the other line addressed as Kiiro, said and pull the PokeBall from her pocket. "I may work for the Dark side of the Elite Four but that doesn't mean I don't have the rights to keep the Pokemon I saved... Or maybe in your language, 'stole'. Also, I know Star and Buz. They will wipe your Pokemon off the battlefield before you can even make a command." And then she hung up.

Kiiro adjusted her scarf for a moment before releasing the Pokemon inside the PokeBall. A small burst of light pop out from it until the light faded and reveal a rat like creature. The Pokemon stared at her for a bit before staring at the Ralts on Kiiro's shoulder.

"I haven't seen my brother for four years now so there's no way I can give you to him... Guess I will end up rising you after all. But first... what should I call you..." Kiiro said as she stared at the sky thinking a name. The Pokemon on her arms only tilted her head looking curiously at her new trainer. "Hmm... Your name is Cyndaquil... Cyndaquils are known to make a fire on their backs like a sudden explo- Ahh! I know!" And she rise the Cyndaquil above her. Her actions are enough to wake the sleeping Luxray beside her.

"Lux, Misora, meet your new member, Explo!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Too short. As an apology for that, chapter 4 will be posted very shortly. In maybe a few hours I guess...

Anyway! I dont know how Rage attack looks like in the anime. I stop watching after the Advanced series end. And if Rage is used in all those episode, I dont remember how it works anymore. And I do know that in the game, it only grow stronger if you use it then the enemy attacked you. But for the sake of this story, I'm messing up with the other attacks too. Insert evil laugh here :D

Questions and suggestions are welcomed.~

 **Next in A Certain Journey!** : Beginning

The savior's name finally revealed! Our trainer won her first trainer battle and now about to return to New Bark Town! Uh... I don't know what to write next... Just wait for the new page unfold in a few hours!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beginning

* * *

She keep on running.

Even though both of the weight of the grey egg she was carrying and the Totodile on her shoulder slow her down a bit, she still keep on running. Twenty minutes have only pass on but Mikoto is already in New Bark Town, making her way to the professor's lab.

She arrived at her destination panting heavily. The first thing she noticed are the broken glass window and a car with the symbol of Judgment parked in the front of the gates. Countless people gathered around the house, chatting at each other about the possibilities why the famous professor's lab was destroyed.

"What on earth happened?"

"I heard a wild Pokemon destroyed the lab."

"No! Professor said that his Pokemon was stolen by a thief!"

"No way!"

"Does that mean Team Rocket have returned?!"

Mikoto only frown when she heard the conversation of the people around her. Seeing the yellow tape around the door, she give up on trying to enter the said lab. Instead, she just turned around and-

"Yes yes, we might not look like it but we're from the Judgment and I'm serious about it." Mikoto heard a voice not too far away from her location. Looking at the source of the sound, the brunette saw a girl probably a year younger than her. She also have a brown hair that leaning close to pink, tied in two twin tails by a red ribbon. She wears a rather long coat reaching down to her knees with a green armband on her right bicep. Checkered blue skirt and a pair of brown leather shoes complete her uniform. What she wears on the top are hidden inside that long coat. "Why do people always have to ask that? Its kinda rude."

"Sorry about that..." The professor replied scratching his cheek.

"Now please, can you kindly describe the thief's appearance?" Another girl beside the Judgment girl replied. Unlike the other, she have a dark brown eyes and short black hair covered by the multiple flowers of her headband. She wore the exact same outfit as the girl in twin tails but her skirt are a little longer than hers. An armband with the same design pinned on her right shoulder.

"Um... She's around this tall..." Prof. Elm put his hand around his eye level. "... With a long blonde hair. On her shoulder she have a Ralts..."

"A Ralts?" Asked the girl in twin tail.

"Yes. I can't describe her face because she wears a red cap... And oh! She also have a Luxray. A high level one I presume..."

"I see..."

"But neh, Shirai-san, I haven't seen a Ralts and a Luxray around Jotho yet."

"I know. Looks like this thief is a foreigner from either Hoenn or Shinoh..." The girl in twin tail, known as Shirai according to her partner, said and bit her lower lip. "Anyway, we'll be going now. We'll investigate this case and try to retrieve back the Pokemon. Come on, Uiharu."

"H-hai!" And with that the two returned back to their car.

As the two Judgment member Prof. Elm scratched the back of his head and sighed. For his Cyndaquil to be stolen a day before its supposed to be trainer arrived... Now how will he explain this to him...

"Life sure full of ups and downs..."

"Prof. Elm!" Mikoto called, catching the attention if the professor. Prof. Elm smiled at her when he saw her and waved.

"Hello, Mikoto."

"What happened back there?"

"Ahh, Cyndaquil was stolen to me... But Judgment said that they will try to retrieve her back. Anyway, have you found out why Mr. Pokemon called?"

"Uh, yeah." Mikoto said as she lift the egg more higher. "He gave me this..."

"Ahh... A Pokemon egg... But its quite different from what I saw before..."

"...And I also met Prof. Oak and give me a task to complete the Jotho PokeDex."

"What?! Really?!" The professor happily said. "You're leaving lucky, Mikoto!"

"Huh?"

"The famous professor have given you a task! Now that it come to this, I will tell you something." He smiled. "To complete the Jotho PokeDex you must catch all of the Pokemon around Jotho region. And to do that, you need to grow stronger."

"Grow... Stronger?"

"That's right! You cannot catch strong wild Pokemon if you didn't. The first step of becoming stronger is to take out the eight Gym Leaders around Jotho. The first one is located in Violet town."

"Become stronger... Alright! I will!... But I have to tell Mama first..."

"Take your time. Oh and you can keep the egg. It will hatch soon. Call me when you do, okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

Misaka Misuzu just returned home from her shopping in New Bark Town's local market. Upon her return, rumors about a robbery on Prof. Elm's lab quickly reached her as fast as a thunderbolt.

And this news keep on bothering her. Just this morning, her daughter go to the lab to complete a certain request. And when the rumors hit her, she can't help it but to get worried for her only child. Its already around three in the afternoon but she don't have any news about Mikoto.

Perhaps its the time to call her PokeGear.

She walk to the living room and tried to reach the phone but before she does so, the door were opened by a certain someone.

"I'm home..." A familiar voice rang on her ears.

Immediately, Misuzu turned her head on the source of the voice and there, she saw her daughter smiling nervously at her. She quickly walk towards her and give her a hug, completely ignoring the egg on her daughter's arm and a blue crocodile on her shoulder.

"I was worried about you, you know? I heard about the robbery on the lab. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not there when the robbery happened so there's nothing to be worried about, Mama."

"Not There?"

"Prof. Elm made me go to Cherrygrove city to get this egg. Ahh, but don't worry, he gave me Fera to protect myself." She replied with a nervous smile, making sure she wont suddenly split the event where she was chased by ten Pidgeys. "Umm... Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Actually... I come here to tell you that I'm... Traveling around Jotho..." Mikoto asked.

Silence.

She knew it. This will happen. Maybe its not really the best to accept Prof. Oak's request after all.

"Why? What's the reason?"

"Umm... I met Prof. Oak and he asked me to complete the Jotho Pokedex." She said and pull out the red device from her pocket. "Prof. Elm also said that I can only do that if I traveled around Jotho and become stronger. And to do that I must defeat the eight Gym Leaders... Something like that..."

Silence once again.

She just watch her mother stare at the red device on her hand and then to Fera who was staring back at her. Mikoto now expected this to happen. Of course. Who will be in the right mind to let their only child travel around Jotho five hours right after she disappeared from her hom-

"Alright." Misuzu said with a smile. "Permission granted!"

Well that what unexpected... Mikoto don't know how to react on that. Happiness? Surprised? She don't know what face should she make.

"Eh? You're okay with that, Mama?"

"Well yes. As long as you will promise me that you'll be safe."

"I will but why?"

"Then tell me, Mikoto-chan, is this what you really wanted to do?" She asked with a smile. Mikoto only nod at that. Sure, who doesn't want to travel around the region and discover those Pokemons? "I don't want to stop you on what you like to do. All I have to do is to support you as long as I can."

"Mama..."

"Do your best, Mikoto-chan!" Misuzu said happily and give her daughter a thumbs up.

"I will!"

And starting that day, a certain journey of Misaka Mikoto began.

* * *

 **A/N** : Yay! Were finally done with the prologue! yes, all four chapters are just the prologue... Off to the main story.

Hurray for the appearance of the Judgment Duo! XD

Before I write the next chapter I would like to say that I do this the same way they do Pokemon the Origins but not as worst as the origins. -_-

Questions and suggestions are open ~

 **Next in a Certain Journey!** : Sky High

Mikoto's journey have begun. Now its time to engage in another trainer battle!


End file.
